Lazuli Avatar
'Avatar' Lazuli(VAF003) was born in the Avatar mob on May 15, 1994. Her mother was Venus and her father may have been the dominant male of the Avatar. The exact amount of pups in her litter is unknown. Venus, the dominant female, was killed when Lazuli was approaching her first birthday. Shortly afterwards, the Avatar dominate male was killed. The Avatar never established another dominate couple. After the death of the group's alphas, the other members of Lazuli's group began to die off and disperse. Eventually, there were only four survivors left in the group. There was Morgause and Lazuli's littermate Igraine and Lazuli herself and her older sister, Ziziphus. However, the four females did not remain together for long. Morgause and Igraine dispersed to create the Young Ones, while Lazuli and Ziziphus teamed up to create the Lazuli with two wild males. Lazuli One of the wild males was named Belgarion, who easily became the dominant male of the new Lazuli group. Although Ziziphus was older than Lazuli by almost a year, Lazuli managed to defeat her older sister and become the dominant female of the new group. Either Belgarion or Lazuli was fitted with a radio collar so the new group could be tracked. The new group was called Lazuli, after their first dominate female. Lazuli led her group for around two or three months. It is guessed that around this time, Lazuli gave birth to her first litter, the first litter born in the Lazuli group. However, if she did give birth, the pups were killed by her subordinate sister, Ziziphus, who may have also been pregnant. However, neither litter emerged. Shortly after Lazuli gave birth, Ziziphus attacked her little sister. The two females fought for dominance, which eventually resulted in the older, heavier Ziziphus winning the position. Lazuli had been overthrown. Ziziphus then became the dominate female beside her sister's former mate, Belgarion. Lazuli was bullied mercilessly by her older sister and was often evicted every time Ziziphus became pregnant. Finally, in March 1996, Ziziphus evicted Lazuli for good and this time, she did not return. She had grown tired of being chased away and attacked so she found another group to follow. Elveera Since she was not allowed to return to the Lazuli, who had been her own mob, Lazuli began to hang around the Elveera group, who had been the Lazuli's rivals. They were a large group with young pups and unstable settlement. Tenuvial , the dominant female, at first recognized Lazuli as an outsider. She was chased away, but Lazuli did not give up. She continued to follow Elveera around and never went too close to them. Eventually, the Elveera became accostomed to Lazuli's presence and they gradually allowed her to venture ever closer. Finally, Lazuli was able to join them. She did not challenge Tenuvial for dominance and took a subordinate role. Lazuli remained as a subordinate female until her death on January 25, 1997. She was three years old and had been the first dominate female to the Lazuli group. She had been a member of three groups and had even had a mob named after her. Lazuli had been the first of the four legendary Avatar sisters to die. She was followed by Igraine on March 15, 2000. Igriane was then followed by Ziziphus, who died in December of 2000. Morgause was the last member of the Avatar mob to be lost. However, only Lazuli's mob is the only one of the groups that she and her sisters creted that is still around. The Lazuli are currently one of the oldest mobs in the KMP. Links Avatar Mob Lazuli Mob Category:Avatar meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Elveera meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats